


a little game of poker

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ....and tsumugi, And Kokichi, Crack Treated Seriously, Gambling, and chiaki - Freeform, and kaede, and nagito, but theyre irrelevant, i kind of tried at first, i mean not really - Freeform, somewhat at first, technically theres also owari, then its just........bad, this is wildly different than my usual content lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: celestia just wants to play an entertaining game of poker but theres food, Uno cards, and way too much bullshit for there to be a normal fucking story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a little game of poker

While Celestia’s goal was never to become the ultimate gambler, she couldn’t deny the comfort she found in the act itself. Cards in her hands, dice scattered across a table, poker chips flying through the air and the tenseness of a well-told lie...it excited her, terribly so, and she was near addicted to it. She was Celestia Ludenberg, after all, and she did not lose. Of course, her goal was not forgotten, but it seemed null and dim compared to the feeling of cards rubbing in her hand and the feeling of the satin seat beneath her. She almost forgot her elegant composure as she reveals her hand, quickly making up for it by doing her signature giggle and ordering another drink. Underground gambling was quite the excitement, and even more so against other ultimate students.

Tonight’s batch were an interesting bunch. Only one other from her class had shown up and it was Byakuya, so the chances of fun were significantly decreased, although she was interested to see how he played. Others from the two closest classes to hers, however, had found their way to her ring and she was most intrigued by them. Another ultimate lucky student (one that wasn’t Makoto!) and a seemingly narcoleptic girl who was half-playing on a game console sat dead opposite to her, and next to them were a girl who appeared to be fiddling with sewing needles and was deep in thought, another girl who was poking the thoughtful girl, a boy with a wide smile who was bouncing uncontrollably, and a girl who appeared to be eating all the refreshments. 

Playing with ultimates was going to be fun, she could tell-her batch today was quite mixed, ranging from what seemed to be a dictator to a gymnast, so the skills could be varied and few or far in between. As the cards were dealt, she took note of her competition’s reactions, and the only two who visibly reacted were the hungry girl and energetic boy-the gymnast and dictator themselves. The girl-Akane Owari-looked down, confused at her cards, as though she didn’t know what they meant (she might actually not). The boy-Kokichi Ouma-pouted wildly at revealing his cards which could be a tell, or a fakeout, or fake fake-out, or tell of a fake fake fake-out...without knowing his playing style, it was hard to tell but Celestia simply brushed over it. 

The game began and it was tense. Cards were called (Celestia loosened her grip and moved the cards into a proper order. The sound they made as they brushed...her heart raced) chips were dealt and bet on, and the true game began. Facial expressions and words spoken meant everything in poker. The goal isn’t always to have the highest deal, but to convince others you either do or don’t have it, depending on your strategy. The difficulty with this group was how utterly apathetic they seemed. The white-pink duo at the end of the table simply appeared bored or dissatisfied, which could mean any number of things. The blue haired woman-Tsumugi Shirogane, Celestia corrected-was just staring at her cards with slightly raised eyebrows. Kaede Akamastu, the girl next to Shirogane, wasn’t even looking at her cards.

...The other two speak for themselves. Celestia bet all in, knowing it was her time to shine. Her lies would spill like sickly sweet sugar and crystalize on the minds of these players. She was as unbreakable as a castle fortress, and twice as daunting. She was, after all, the Queen of Liars (although with how this Ouma character was acting she might as well have a king). Akane rushes to call her out on this, but Celes steels herself and allows pretty, burning lies to pour from her soft lips, allowing her tongue to spin tales of truth and lie and everything in between. 

Two more people bet all-in. They lie all the same (although she struggled to tell with the contradictions that the pale, purple-eyed boy spun), and she raised her cards closer to her face. Her half-hooded red eyes stared intently at her fellow players. Komaeda, the ultimate lucky student, appeared to be half-smiling while the gamer girl, Chiaki Nanami, made a few comments (presumably) about the other players at the table. Shirogane still looked apathetic, if mildly intrigued as one of the people who bet all-in. Kaede had a remarkably good poker face for a common piano player. Kokichi appeared to have found an Uno card and was eating one of the corners of it. (Celestia didn’t even allow Uno cards into her casino, so she didn’t know where the fuck he found it, but was amused nonetheless.) Akane was still eating, It was remarkable that she ate at least half the casino out but was still going, in the midst of a tournament, no less.

Celestia was more motivated than ever to win, after hearing what the supposed other winners would do with their money. ...As it turns out, most of them would just go for fast food (or in Chiaki’s case, a new gaming console). What the fuck kind of goal was that? The only person she respected here was Shirogane, who apparently would buy more fabrics and wig styling products, which was fair. Celestia kind of wanted to stab Kokichi with her finger armor type ring.

As the cards were revealed, Celestia found herself for once, wanting to genuinely cry after a good round of poker. Kokichi had Uno had cards mixed in with his normal poker cards, Akane’s were completely useless, Nanami’s were decent but not higher than Celestia’s own, Tsumugi’s were also utter trash (but damn did she bluff well), Kaede had a flush, and Komaeda...had a royal flush…

Celestia flipped the table and did, in fact, genuinely cry. It was a very odd day for the world of gambling.


End file.
